I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Silly Fic/Song Fic- Buffy and Co. Sing a song from Disney’s Hercules


Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Silly Fic/Song Fic- Buffy and Co. Sing a song from Disney's Hercules  
Authors Note: The song "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" belongs to Disney and the characters belong to Joss'...this we all know. The text in between the ** are Buffy's thoughts  
  
  
She wouldn't believe it...she couldn't believe it! She was not in love with SPIKE! Buffy couldn't believe that the blond vampire had said that he was in love with her. She had to admit that he was sexy looking and she liked to spar with him verbally and physically but she did not have fuzzy feelings for him!   
  
*As long as you stay away from him you'll be fine* she thought to herself, as she walked thorough the cemetery on another one of her patrols. It was as if she was tempting the fates with that thought because while she was lost in thought, she slammed right into Spike. If possible he was looking sexier than usual, he had forgone wearing his usual black and red and wore blue jeans and a green shirt with his trademark duster over it all.   
  
*He looks almost human* thought Buffy  
  
"Hey Slayer" he said with a small smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" she replied. *God he's sexy when he smiles.... Bad Buffy!*  
  
"Do I ever do what I'm told, pet?" said Spike.  
  
"Unless you want another ass kicking, I suggest you leave peroxide boy" Buffy said, with a glare.  
  
Spike brought his head down close to her ear..."You know there's something between us luv, no use denying it" Buffy pulled out a stake and pulled him close, they were in what was almost like a lovers embrace...almost.  
  
"Spike, there's nothing between us but a piece of wood that could end your unlife" she replied smiling sweetly. *God I am such a liar*  
  
"I like getting all this attention from you, pet. Could it be that I'm wearing you down?" he said with a cocky smile.  
  
"In your dreams" Buffy snapped, letting him go.  
  
"Always Buffy..." he replied. And with that he was gone, he had slipped into the night in that annoying was that vampires do.  
"Damn, annoyingly sexy vampires" she mumbled under breath, continuing on her way.  
  
She staked two vampires on the edge of the cemetery, then started making her way back to where she started to meet the Scooby Gang for their after patrol ice cream session when Buffy lyrics of song that matched her situation flitted through head and she began to sing aloud...  
  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" she sang  
  
Then out of nowhere came the collective voices of Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles...  
  
"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and  
who you're thinking of," they sang  
  
  
Buffy watched as her friends came walking toward her with amused smiles on their faces, he was a little embarrassed but she decided to continue...  
  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" Buffy sang to them.  
  
"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh" sang Tara and Willow in perfect harmony, with a mock swoons and sighs.  
  
"It's too cliché, I wont say I'm in love..." sang Buffy turning away, she hopped up on a headstone and continued... "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh"   
  
Xander and Anya, looked at each other goofily pointed at Buffy and sang another part of the song..."You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad"   
  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" sang the blonde Slayer, hopping off the headstone.  
  
"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love" Giles belted out grabbing his slayer.  
  
"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love" Buffy sang, breaking free of her Watchers hold.  
  
"You're doin flips read our lips you're in love" sang the Scoobies, snatching up the slayer in a group hug.  
"You're way off base I won't say it, get off my case. I won't say it!" sang Buff struggling against the hug.  
  
"Girl, don't be proud it's O.K. you're in love..." they sang softly, trying to soothe the struggling slayer. Suddenly the Slayer calmed, realizing were they were...they were standing in front of Spike's crypt.   
  
They noticed that Buffy had stopped struggling and had calmed, they let her go and began laughing. Then they started walking in the direction of the ice cream parlor leaving Buffy staring at the entrance to the crypt.   
  
"Oh at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..." she sang softly.  
  
She turned and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang. Little did she know that Spike was lurking in the shadows and he had heard every word they had sung. The slayer loved him and wouldn't admit it. He was going to make sure that she would be singing it to the whole world in the near future. He let himself into his crypt humming "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast. The Slayer was going to be his one way or another.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
